I Wanna Dance With Her
by yhcorb
Summary: Kitty n'a qu'une seule envie lors de la danse Sadie Hawkins : danser avec la fille qu'elle aime. Petite OS Karley humoristique.


**I Wanna Dance With Her  
**

**Synopsis : Kitty ne souhaite pas danser avec n'importe qui lors de la danse Sadie Hawkins. Elle veut juste danser avec la fille qu'elle aime.  
**

**Note : Merci à ma super testeuse Nemaja, sans qui cette fic serait illisible et n'aurait pas de titre. **

* * *

Je suis Kitty Wilde, et voici l'histoire de ma mort. Non je déconne, j'ai juste toujours voulu dire ça. Reprenons donc, je suis Kitty Wilde, connue comme étant la chef des cheerleaders et la plus grande bitch du lycée, actuellement coincée à la stupide soirée de la danse Sadie Hawkins avec mon meilleur ami, Jake Puckerman, tout en essayant de tuer des yeux Ryder Lynn, le gars qui danse plus loin avec MA copine. Et là vous vous demandez surement « Mais qui est-elle ? ». (Ou peut-être pas si vous avez regardé le pairing de cette fic.) La réponse est Marley Rose.

Notre relation avec très très mal débutée et cela était entièrement de ma faute. J'avais fait de sa vie un enfer, insulté sa mère, et tout fait pour qu'elle ne puisse jamais passer une journée sans recevoir un slushie ou sans se retrouver dans une poubelle. Oui, je sais c'est moche, horrible, impardonnable, crime passible d'être privé de tomates pendant 20 ans. (Les tomates sont une grande partie de ma vie.) Croyais-moi, à sa place je me serais jamais pardonnée et me serais auto balancée d'une voiture roulant à 120 km sur l'autoroute.

Sauf que Marley n'est pas comme moi, c'est la fille la plus douce, sympathique, compréhensive, souriante, adorable que je n'ai jamais rencontré. (J'aurais pu continuer mais on n'aurait pas fini sinon). Après une sombre conversation qu'elle avait eue avec un hobbit nommée Rachel où il avait été question d'une autre cheerleader blonde, de toilettes le soir d'un bal, de gifles et de sentiments cachés, elle était venue me trouver et avait juste déclaré qu'elle savait que je faisais de sa vie un carnage parce que j'avais des sentiments pour elle et m'avait embrassée. Et depuis nous vivions une relation secrète qui durait maintenant depuis 4 mois.

Alors pourquoi je me retrouve à danser avec Jake tandis qu'elle est collée à ce footballeur-à-la-coupe-de-cheveux-encore-plus-horrible-que-celle-de-Blaine ? *ce qui est un exploit tout de même* Parce que je suis une lâche qui a peur du regard des autres et qui tient à sa popularité. En d'autre terme, si nous vivions une relation secrète depuis 4 mois, cela était encore une nouvelle fois de ma faute. Je ne voulais pas faire mon coming-out et subir le déferlement de débilité de la part des gorilles qui me servait de camarades de lycée. Comme Marley était la personne la plus compréhensive du monde, elle me pardonnait et faisait tout pour que je ne me sente pas coupable. Je sais, je ne la mérite pas et je ne sais même pas comment elle peut être amoureuse d'une fille comme moi. Mais je suis juste folle d'elle donc je lui pardonne.

Pour en revenir au présent donc, je dansais avec Jake tandis qu'elle dansait avec Ryder. Je sais que ce dernier a un béguin aussi grand que la chevelure de Gandalf *Si vous ne savez pas qui est Gandalf, vous avez raté votre vie. *pour elle, mais je sais aussi que Marley le considère comme un très bon ami et que c'est pour ça qu'elle l'a invité au bal.

- _Tu as beau essayer, tu pourras pas le tuer avec les yeux._  
- _C'est bien dommage._  
- _Vas danser avec elle._  
- _Tu crois que j'ai pas envie ?_  
- _Tu ne m'aurais pas parlé de tes envies de meurtre sur Ryder depuis que tu sais qu'ils vont ensemble à cette danse et tu serais pas en train de déshabiller Marley des yeux, mais genre vraiment, j'aurais dit non._ Je levai les yeux au ciel. Il avait le don de toucher les points sensibles. _Ok essayons autrement : qui est plus important pour toi Marley ou les cheerleaders ? Répond juste._  
- _Marley._  
- _Entre Marley et les gorilles du lycée ?_  
- _Marley._  
- _Donc tu admets que Marley est plus importante que les gens populaires d'ici._  
- _Elle est plus importante pour moi que n'importe quoi sur Terre._  
- _Même les tomates ?_  
- _Cela mériterait une réflexion intensive, mais oui._  
- _Donc qu'est ce qui te retient ?_

A mesure que je prenais la mesure de ce qu'il me disait, un sourire grandissait sur mon visage. Il avait raison. Les autres avaient autant d'importance dans ma vie que Joe dans cette série nomméz Glee. La seule personne qui compte pour moi c'est Marley. Pour elle, je ferais n'importe quoi si cela la rendait heureuse. Si je devais danser la danse des canards nue sur la place de Lima ou chanter Gangnam Style devant des centaines de personnes et donc me couvrir de ridicule parce qu'elle le voulait, je le ferais.

- _Merci mec._  
- _Je t'en prie. Maintenant va la rejoindre avant que Ryder ne lui saute dessus et que tu exécutes tes plans d'accidents mortels._

Je l'embrassai sur la joue rapidement et me dirigea vers Marley. Waouh, qu'est-ce qu'elle est sublime dans sa robe. Enfin elle est toujours belle, magnifique, canon, sexy. Mais là encore plus. Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques mètres quand elle me repéra et me flasha son magnifique sourire « spécial petite-amie ». En d'autres termes, le sourire le plus magnifique de la Terre dont seule moi pouvait en bénéficier. Prétentieux ? Non, juste la réalité.

Avant que je ne puisse me jeter sur elle ou me transformer en bisounours guimauve comme à chaque fois que je suis avec elle, Ryder s'interposa entre nous.  
- _Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?_  
- _Ça te regarde pas._  
- _Si c'est mon affaire._  
- _Écoute-moi et attentivement car je ne le dirais qu'une fois. Marley n'est pas ton affaire. Pourquoi ? Parce que t'es pas son copain, d'ailleurs tu le seras jamais. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que Marley et moi on est ensemble. Mais pas ensemble « Oh faisons houpla houpla » ensemble « C'est ma petite-amie et si tu t'approches d'elle à moins de 3 mètres, je m'assurerais que ta voix sonne encore plus enfantine et débile qu'elle ne l'est déjà ». En d'autres termes, tu perds tes bijoux de famille, et ensuite je m'attaquerais à chaque chose chez toi qui frôle le ridicule, en commençant par ton horrible coupe de cheveux qui te fait ressembler un playmobil. Donc maintenant tu vas bouger rapidement tes petites fesses de là et me laisser danser avec ma copine. C'est compris ?_

Ryder me regarda comme si j'étais sorti tout droit de la république galactique. C'est du Star Wars si vous ne savez pas. Ou que vous êtes dans les étoiles haha. Bref reprenons. Il me regarda bizarrement, la mâchoire pendante comme si elle allait s'écraser sur le sol, puis son regard ping-ponga de moi à Marley puis de Marley à moi. Il finit par émettre un faible son et se dirigea vers la scène où il devait chanter une chanson probablement déprimante. Je vis Marley me lancer un regard qu'elle essayait de faire passer pour un de reproche mais qui était plus amusé qu'autre chose.

- _Beh quoi ? J'aime pas qu'on tourne autour de toi. Et encore moins quand c'est ce type qui a juste qu'une envie c'est de te sauter dessus.  
- Et moi j'aime quand tu es jalouse._ Pourquoi diable devait-elle toujours avoir raison et être en même temps si adorable ? Au lieu de partir dans un débat puérile je décidai d'agir avec maturité en me contenta de lui tirer la langue accompagné d'un « Gna, gna, gna. Gna ». _Et quand tu sais que tu as tort mais que tu peux pas me bouder, parce que tu me trouves tellement adorable._ Et hop nouveau sourire adorable qui manque de faire exploser mon cœur. Elle me tuera un jour.  
- _Donc on danse ?_ Je m'approchai doucement d'elle en lui lançant mon regard le plus irrésistible et obtenu l'effet voulu. Je crois qu'on se tuera mutuellement en fait.  
- _Mmmh ... ça peut-être cool._

Je l'attirai vers moi avec un sourire et enroula mes bras autour de sa nuque tandis qu'elle colla nos corps l'un contre l'autre en passant possessivement ses bras autour de ma taille. Ryder entama alors une chanson bien déprimante, qui vous donne envie d'aller vivre avec des pingouins sur la banquise, _I Only Have Eyes For You_.

Nous dansions lentement au rythme de la musique tandis que je ne pouvais la quitter des yeux. En ce moment précis, je maudissais de faire une bonne tête de moins qu'elle et de devoir mettre ma tête 45° en arrière pour pouvoir admirer ses parfaits yeux bleus. Être petite ça peut avoir des avantages, tu peux tu peux facilement te cacher quand tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un te voit ou encore avoir un Happy Meal au McDo avec leur super cadeau à l'intérieur, mais quand tu dois te mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir embrasser ta copine, c'est vexant mais surtout extrêmement frustrant.  
- _Tu penses à quoi ?_  
- _Je voudrais être plus grande._  
- _Ça te prend souvent ?_  
- _Assez. Mais ça voudrait dire que j'aurais pas d'efforts à faire pour faire ça._

Et sans crier garde, je me hissai sur la pointe de mes talons et l'embrassa passionnément. Les premiers instants, je sentis qu'elle était surprise, mais une fois cet effet passé, elle resserra sa prise sur mes hanches et me rendit mon baiser. Nous restions comme ça, à nous échanger le plus beau baiser romantique du siècle que les comédies débiles ne pourrait jamais égaler, au milieu de la foule des élèves qui devaient sûrement se demander quelles substances illicites ils avaient absorbé pour avoir cette vision.

Au bout de quelques minutes et à contrecœur, je brisai notre étreinte, mes poumons me rappelant soudainement qu'il fallait que je respire. Marley posa son front sur le mien, tout en gardant ses mains autour de moi tandis qu'un sourire idiot apparaissaient sur nos visages.  
- _Donc cela veut dire que …_  
- _Marley Rose, veux-tu être ma petite-amie, officiellement ce coup-ci ?_  
- _Oui je le veux._

Une vague de frisson parcouru mon corps en même temps qu'un sentiment agréable se propageait dans mon être tandis qu'elle s'inclina pour un nouveau baiser. Nous restâmes le reste de la soirée à danser, à rire, à s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que nous décidions d'aller chez moi pour un peu plus d'intimité. Et cette nuit-là, quand je posai ma tête contre sa poitrine et que je m'endormis dans ses bras, je savais que je voulais passer le reste de ma vie comme ça. Qu'importe ce qu'il arriverait, elles le vivraient ensemble et c'était tout ce qu'il importait …

* * *

**NOTE DE FIN :**  
**Si vous avez aimé, détesté, trouvé que c'était fantastiques ou encore si vous voulez me jeter des tomates (je n'accepte que les tomates. Les carottes râpées peuvent être acceptées par défaut), faite moi savoir tout ça par review !  
A bientôt pour d'autres aventures karleyskiennes !**


End file.
